


You're the cure, you're the pain

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Allison makes amends, Erica needs help, Erica needs more than the pack, F/F, POV Derek, Sharing Clothes, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made the request of Derek with downcast eyes and fingers twisted in a knot in front of her and it just about broke Derek's heart to see it.  Erica, the one he turned all those months ago, she was buried so far down from the alpha pack.  They'd almost broken her and he didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>"Okay," he finally said softly, and when she looked up the surprise so evident in her eyes, he couldn't help the shuddering breath he took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the cure, you're the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the "clothes sharing" square on my teenwolf_bingo card on LJ.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when it was discovered. After all, Allison was the one who found Erica, Boyd and Cora and freed them. Cora was pissed, Boyd was stoic and Erica... well, Erica was hurt.

Derek didn't know what to do, not really. On top of not ever being trained to be alpha he couldn't remember his mother ever having to take care of a pack member who was so damaged. So his first reaction when Allison suggested bringing Erica home with her he wanted to say no. Pack should be with pack and Allison was persona non grata at the moment, after everything with Gerard.

And Erica shouldn't have even _wanted_ to go with Allison, not after what she did to her and Boyd out in the woods. But there was something different in Allison's eyes and her intentions and Erica could see that, could feel it in her bones. 

She made the request of Derek with downcast eyes and fingers twisted in a knot in front of her and it just about broke Derek's heart to see it. Erica, the one he turned all those months ago, she was buried so far down from the alpha pack. They'd almost broken her and he didn't know what to do.

"Okay," he finally said softly, and when she looked up the surprise so evident in her eyes, he couldn't help the shuddering breath he took. 

"Thank you," Erica whispered and turned to leave but before she did he gently held her arm and then opened his, offering what he hoped was the start of positive memories and a foundation for a better relationship.

She hesitantly stepped into his arms and let him hug her tightly, then slowly worked her arms around his broad back and gripped him back just as hard. He kissed her cheek and let her go.

Allison's look back at him as she bundled Erica into her car told him she would take care of Erica and protect her. 

He sent her back a look that said, _" **Yes** , you will."_

***

Erica moved in with Allison. 

Allison dropped Erica off at every pack meeting and skirted the area of any battle the pack was involved in. Never asked to be included again.

By the third month, when the colour finally returned and stayed in Erica's cheeks, he could feel her eyes on him all the time. He knew she wanted to ask but _didn't_ want to. He also knew that when she did finally ask he wouldn't be able to say no because it was Erica and Allison proved herself through her. Erica let Allison in when the rest of the pack were too rough around the edges to carry her the way she needed to be.

After the fourth full moon since her return she finally did it, asked him if Allison could be let back in. Isaac and Boyd turned to them and didn't hide that they were opening listening and waiting for the answer. 

Stiles was around more the summer Erica and Boyd were gone so he was a constant presence and with him came Scott, albeit still reluctantly. He knew having Allison back would be a little painful, perhaps, but he'd rather see Allison happy than lonely and undefended.

So Derek gave in without any fight. 

The grin on Erica's face was worth it.

Nothing much changed, which wasn't surprising but a relief all at once. Derek wasn't sure what he was expecting, having Allison around again, but she fit in like she never left. Actually, better because she was there with Erica and may have already offered penance to her for her actions the year before but to the pack she was still working on it.

Boyd was still edgy around her but remained stoic, if anything, around her. Derek figured it was for Erica's sake but he never questioned it. 

Six months after Erica and Boyd came back the pack was having an unusually quiet week and Stiles declared a pizza and movie night, conveniently in Derek's loft. He didn't have a chance to refuse it before everyone was piling into his place, making space around the TV and passing around plates and cups they brought themselves.

By the end of the night everyone was in a heap on the floor, comfortably tangled and wrapped around each other. Even Derek didn't say anything when Stiles drifted off on his shoulder, drooling through the last half of the movie Isaac picked. When it was over he carefully eased Stiles to the floor beside Scott, head cushioned with his own hoodie. 

Derek stretched, scratched his belly and did a quick head count, then realized Erica and Allison were missing. He wasn't worried but he crept up the stairs to the top floor just in case they were ... he wasn't sure.

The top floor wasn't finished to where even Derek would sleep up there but he had plans, if the supernatural would ever quit trying to kill them on the regular. There was an extra rudimentary bathroom up there, enough for occasions like this, although Derek never had such an occasion yet.

He could hear soft voices as he reached the top of the stairs. He moved closer, trying to be as quiet as he could but Erica would be able to hear him, smell him anyway. If she cared she'd say something.

He peeked through the crack in the open door and saw them standing in front of the mirror. Erica was behind Allison, her arms wrapped around Allison's waist. 

"It's fine, I promise," Erica assured Allison. "They're all asleep anyway. We go down, and pile with them. In the morning it won't matter and we'll have breakfast and no one will say a thing." 

 The collar of Allison's shirt slipped down, exposing her shoulder and Erica kissed her there softly. Allison's eyes closed and her lips parted, letting out a quiet sigh at the touch.

 "And if they do say something?" Allison asked, worry in her voice.

"I'll gut them all and we dine on viscera for breakfast," Erica replied and both girls laughed. Derek grinned despite himself, happy for the feelings of contentment coming off his pack member. 

Both of them.

Erica pulled the shirt back up Allison's shoulder and Derek realized he knew that shirt. It was an old Henley of his that Erica "borrowed" months before she was taken and never returned. And now it was on someone he once considered one of his greatest enemies.

But if that's all it took to make his beta happy and whole again, it was, for once, a welcome sacrifice.


End file.
